legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Kelvinxx
According to the ToS of the wiki, I am not wasting anything, but I am providing more information to others. That looks almost like the Krebs Cycle... LOLOL, I said that before I even saw your profile. I saw the pic in Recent Activity and left you that message before I even knew I was right. Figures. Haha, that's great. XD Several Questions When you've got some time, I have some questions about KLU, and I know it's deleted. But I still have a question about something. [[User:PatchM142|'Patch']] 03:02, January 14, 2012 (UTC) No problem. Kelvinxx 15:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Coordinates Files Hi Kelvin, I'm gonna ask you because everyone else that I asked didn't know the answer. So, do you have any idea where we can find the file of a property that knows where all the models has to be placed? Let's say that it's a file with a lot of numbers for X-axis, Y-axis, and Z-axis. Let me know... [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] I know. Kelvinxx 14:44, January 14, 2012 (UTC) Can I know how you can find them or can I provide a list of property coordinate files that I need so you can send the files to me? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] You are smart. You can try figure it out. And it's not good to tell it. Kelvinxx 15:38, January 14, 2012 (UTC) There is no time anymore to figure out. Man, please tell me the way or allow me to send you a list, so we can get to work and rebuild some properties. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Okay, here is the final hint: http://gamecontentapi.lu1.mia.tmrk.lego.com http://gameapi.lu1.mia.tmrk.lego.com Kelvinxx 02:44, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Those websites are off line for me, at least I can't find the IP address that is linked to the addresses above. Even that, when I use a TCP packet collecter, then that address does no where appear. I'm not that smart to find where they are located, probably a lot of help is needed to find the solution of this. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] You need to connect to a proxy, which you can find out using Nexus HQ. Normal people cant't access it. Goodluck. Kelvinxx 09:20, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Come on the chat and we can talk about it. [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] So, it seems like you're not having time now to come online. That's no problem at all. However, I'm trying to connect to the proxy. I already tried with 171.20.35.18 and 171.20.35.35 (using the ports 2006 - 50554 ) but I can't seem to make connection. After that I tried it with the nexus HQ IP 171.20.34.131 but no connection either. Am I doing something wrong? I'm using a normal LAN connection, no VPN or something like that. Also, can it be that the game is making his own connection? [[User:Sim533| Sim533 ]] Wrong IP. You can try make the Nexus HQ timeout and captual the error message. You can find some interesting code there. Nexus HQ and the game also connect to the same database. Kelvinxx 06:32, January 16, 2012 (UTC) P.S: Those two are not website. Chat JediGuineaPig told me to tell you to get on chat. Chat JediGuineaPig told me to tell you to get on chat. data-rte-instance="6386-17184712074f13c8b62444e" class="placeholder placeholder-double-brackets" src="data:image/gif;base64,R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP///yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw%3D%3D" type="double-brackets" /> 06:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why don't he tell me by himself? data-rte-instance = "6386-17184712074f13c8b62444e" class = "placeholder placeholder-double-brackets" src = "data: image / gif; base64, R0lGODlhAQABAIABAAAAAP / / / yH5BAEAAAEALAAAAAABAAEAQAICTAEAOw% 3D% 3D" type = "double-brackets" / > 06:37, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Why don't he tell me by himself? data-rte-instance="6386-17184712074f13c8b62444e" href="/wiki/User:Kelvinxx" title="User:Kelvinxx">Kelvinxx 06:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) good question JediGuineaPig 06:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC) data-rte-instance = "6386-17184712074f13c8b62444e" href = "/ wiki / User: Kelvinxx" title = "User: Kelvinxx"> Kelvinxx 06:43, January 16, 2012 (UTC) < p data-rte-fromparser = "true" data-rte-empty-lines-before = "1"> good question JediGuineaPig 06:49, January 16, 2012 (UTC Answer it then. Kelvinxx 06:51, January 16, 2012 (UTC) i didnt ask neal to ask you, but i did say that i needed to talk to you and that i wanted you to get on thw wiki chat. and seeing as this is a geat way to get your attention i should propably ask you myself now. can you get on the wiki chat? =P JediGuineaPig 06:56, January 16, 2012 (UTC) ----